Senti vontade de ligar
by azedume
Summary: contar minhas treta.


**Senti vontade de ligar  
**

**.**

Correu pra atender o celular. Sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Faaala, viado!

- Eh, ei...

- Ô seu filho da puta! Todo mundo morrendo saudade e você nem pra dar um sinal de vida!

- Me perdoa, as coisas andam agitadas. Conta como andam as coisas aí.

- Ah, cê sabe. Não tem coisa melhor que paz entre deuses, dá até pra tirar umas férias.

- Sério? Pensei que você fosse hiperativo demais pra tirar férias, haha.

- Não, tô brincando. Tô trabalhando pra caralho. Preferia subir a escadaria das Doze Casas de novo do que trabalhar na Fundação.

- Eu imagino, terno e gravata não fazem o seu tipo.

- Eu não uso gravata, mas fico uma delícia de blazer.

Seiya deu uma de suas risadas esfuziantes, e Shun o acompanhou, sorrindo de saudade.

- Mas fala aí, meu chapa. Quando cê volta da Somália?

- Ah, não sei, sinceramente. Quando a fome acabar? Quando estourar outra Guerra Santa? Quando eu morrer? Não sei...

- Oh, pode crer, você é um cara dedicado. Pera, Saori tá perguntando se você tem se alimentado.

- Diz pra ela que sim, e que tô com saudade.

- Digo sim.

- Vocês estão... Ahn... Morando juntos?

- Que? Tá doido? Eu moro na casa da piscina, sou um cara independente.

As risadas voltaram, seguidas de um estranho silêncio.

- Mas, Shun... Algo me diz que você não ligou só pra saber como andam as coisas.

- Ah, é... Mais ou menos. Cê tá ocupado?

- Não, pode falar, sempre tenho tempo pra um mano que some sem dar tchau pra ninguém. Você é mesmo irmão do Ikki, cara...

- Seiya, é sério, haha.

- Então desembucha, fi.

- Bom, é que... A gente cresceu junto, acho que você é meu melhor amigo. E eu não sei se me sentiria confortável falando disso com o meu irmão.

- Ou se você conseguiria entrar em contato com ele, pra começo de conversa, hahaha.

- É, ou isso, haha.

- Ô, tô preparando um sanduba, mas vai falando.

- Certo, bem... É sobre a June.

- Que? June? Amazona de Camaleão? A que te mostrou o rosto, tem um corpão e você não quis nem dar beijinho?

- É sério, Seiya.

- Tô ligado, que que tem ela?

- Acha que eu fiz errado? Digo...

- Bom, cê tinha que escolher entre uma namorada e salvar o mundo, então, acho que a resposta é bem óbvia...

- É, eu sei, mas tô falando de como as coisas acabaram...

- Ahn? Não, a escolha certa era a namorada! HAHAHA.

- Ah, Seiya, eu tô falando sério!

- Eu sei, eu sei, vai lá.

- Então, eu acho que não deixei as coisas claras. Eu deixei que ela fosse embora, quando tudo que ela queria era um pedido pra ficar... Mas eu não podia me comprometer, não naquela época, não sendo quem eu era, pensando da forma como eu pensava... Agh... Não sei...

- Pô, cara... - dizia de boca cheia, mas era possível distinguir suas palavras - E vocês se falaram depois daquilo?

- Poxa, sim.

- E aí?

- Não sei, ela meio que não sente mais aquilo que sentia na época. Eu magoei ela, Seiya.

- Ué, sei lá. Conquista ela de novo.

- Conquistar ela de novo? Seiya! Não tem como eu mexer na cabeça das pessoas.

- Conhece outra pessoa que saiba usar o Satã Imperial?

- Seiya! Não dá pra eu chegar pra ela com um sorriso e dizer "oi, lembra de mim? Crescemos juntos, você gostava de mim, mas eu te chutei".

- Cê chutou ela?

Depois de um arroto e barulho de talheres, Shun deduziu que Seiya havia terminado seu lanche noturno e estava mais do que satisfeito.

- Bom, acho que ela encara dessa maneira.

- Então tenta conversar com ela.

- De novo? Eu não quero continuar com isso. A cada vez que eu procuro ela minhas mãos tremem. Ela não me trata mal, mas parece só... Não sei, pena? Indiferença. Educação. Eu não sei lidar com essas coisas...

- Shun, você é o cara mais sensível que eu conheço. Como que você não sabe lidar com... Amor? Se é que é isso. Mas, porra! A gente enfrentou deuses, cara! Deuses!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Usar os punhos é mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Mas foi mais fácil lidar com a violência em todo canto do que tá sendo lidar com essas vontades confusas que eu sinto.

- Vontades? Que vontades?

- Ah, Seiya, você sabe...

- Sei de nada não. Que vontades?

- Ah, de dormir na mesma cama. De comer juntos em silêncio. De ter filhos, essas coisas.

- Bom, pelo diagnóstico, a sua doença é amor mesmo, como eu desconfiava. Mas você é médico, então já devia estar sabendo.

- ...

- Conta pra ela. Sei lá, fi. Você já foi pro inferno, lembra que existe sofrimento maior do que a rejeição. Qualquer coisa assim.

- ...Certo.

- Agora a gente é adulto, cara. Sei lá, você precisa aprender a lidar com essas coisas nem que seja na marra. Eu aprendi. Todo mundo aprendeu. Quem não aprendeu tá tentando, e você também tem que tentar.

- É.

- Só, sei lá, não fica triste... De novo.

- Tá bem.

- Cê tá chorando?

- Não.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Bom, sei lá. Liga sempre que cê sentir vontade. A gente é sua família, cê sabe disso.

- Obrigado.

- Não agradece, porra. A gente não agradece coisa que merece. E você só merece coisa boa, cara.

- ...

- Tá chorando?

- Agora sim.

- Sério?

- Sério.

Riram brevemente.

- Pô, chora mesmo. Antes a gente falava pra você não ficar chorando, mas agora eu assisto tanto filme de drama com a Saori, que até te entendo.

- Tá bem...

- ...

- Olha, eu vou desligar, tá bem?

- Tá. Mas aí, se cuida, cara. Lembra que você tem casa e família aqui. E que a gente sente saudade, principalmente o Hyoga, haha.

- Ah, ainda essa piada?

- Só pra não perder o costume, hehe.

- Mas obrig-

- Ô porra, já falei. Não agradece.

- Tá. Certo. Tô aí no outono.

- Maneiro, a gente tá precisando de ajuda aqui.

- As pessoas precisam de ajuda em todo lugar.

- Isso aí. Lembra que cê não tem que carregar o peso do mundo sozinho.

- ...Ok.

- Vai lá, não vou te enrolar mais.

- Tchau. Até logo, aliás.

- Valeu, fi. Valeu.

* * *

**Sei lá, só... Senti vontade de escrever.**


End file.
